


A Journey to the Dark Side

by KiraTheGelfling



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Order, Starkiller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraTheGelfling/pseuds/KiraTheGelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just in the beginning stages so please bear with me. I am unsure how long it will be but I'm hoping for at least 10 chapters (hopefully closer to 20). I've read a lot of amazing fanfics recently and thought I'd throw one in with my own twist to it. In this story, you will be a relatively high rank and I guess the rest is for you to read and find out. I hope you enjoy, and please be kind in the comments. I'm absolutely fine with people helping me fix mistakes, but I beg that you treat me gently (unlike Kylo will treat you later on *winkwink nudgenudge*). Thank you so very much for stopping by and I wish you all the happiness and good faps~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luck and Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and really the first work I've every posted. I'm sure I missed some little things and maybe some big things too. If you find anything, please feel free to comment and I'll try to have it fixed up ASAP. Also, please be kind in the comments. I'm not overly thick-skinned so please be gentle with me.  
> I'm so very grateful for anyone who reads this and I hope it lives up to your expectations. I hope through this story I can grow to be a better writer. I have many wonderful ideas planned so please stick around for more if you like it so far. And again, THANK YOU~!
> 
> Also, I thought I'd add a little fun by including a song or two to go with each chapter. Feel free to listen before, during, after or not at all. The choice is yours.  
> This chapter's song is: The Silence-Bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Starkiller! Have fun at your new assignment!

 

**Luck and Timing**

 

* * *

 

     It was your first day at your new assignment. You were stationed on Starkiller; _the Starkiller_. Your parents had been so proud to see you land this job that they threw a party bigger than all your birthdays combined. The pressure was officially on as you sucked in a deep breath and took your first steps onto the flight deck. All levels of the First Order zoomed past you in a busy blur, seeming to barely notice you, if at all. You tried to take as much in as possible as you looked around in astonishment; you would be expected to write home with every possible little detail included. Regardless, _you made it_. Before you could form another thought, a stiff arm jabbed you over the threshold and the ramp to the ship retracted as the door sealed down behind you. You shook off a nervous smile as the the pair of Stormtroopers in front of you struggled to choke out formal greetings. “Good morning, mam-I mean miss.” One stuttered as the other jittered nervously. You nodded, an unsaid greeting and gesture of acceptance.

     “Welcome to Starkiller, Miss.” The jittering Stormtrooper saluted and motioned for you to follow the pair down an adjacent hall. Crossing the seemingly endless flight deck in long determined steps, you tried to stifle a giggle of excitement. “We have been instructed to show you to the Commander’s office immediately upon your arrival.” With a small gulp, you told yourself there was nothing to fear, you had only just arrived, after all.

     “Can I at least drop off my bags at my quarters?” You said, attempting to tug your heavier bag across a grate in the flooring, while wrestling to readjust the bag strapped across your body.

     The jittery soldier spun on his heels, with what you could only assume was embarrassment. “I’m so sorry Miss! I will personally take them to your room immediately.” He carefully untangled you from your bag, muttering whispered apologies and cursing his stupidity under his breath. He managed to carry them both down the hall with only a few strained grunts. Those bags held everything of your former life, along with your pet cat, Aster.

     “Thank you!” You yelled down the hall as you heard the echoing clomps of his steps. They may believe you to be a superior officer but you had been raised to appreciate all acts of kindness, even if they were mandatory. In fact, it hadn’t been very long since you, yourself, had been in their same position. Hell, even lower. You shuttered at the thought of having to clean vomit out of another TIE fighter.

     “Right this way, Miss.” The remaining soldier resumed his march, beginning a guided tour, and instructing you on where certain rooms were around the base. “Down this hall and to the left is the Mess Hall, though-.” He paused, like he had said the wrong thing, then continued, “your rank gives you access to the executive area of the base, which is two halls down. They have their own mess hall which is far less like a cafeteria and more like a restaurant.” He pointed nervously ahead, flustered, but you could tell he was trying his very best to be professional.

     “It’s always nice to have options.” You said with a genuine smile that seemed to lighten the mood, if only a little. “I’m sorry Trooper, but I don’t think we were formally introduced....” You reached out a hand for a handshake and gave him your name, along with your title.

     “MR39758. It’s a pl-pleasure and honor, Miss.” He said, returning the gesture, stiffening his back and trying to act as naturally as possible. It wasn’t common for a high ranking officer to treat those lower ranking with any ounce of dignity or respect. You knew how far a little respect could go and you remembered where you came from. With an awkward gesture and cough, the trooper turned, and you followed him to the doors of the Control Center. There were two troopers standing on either side, monitoring any and all entry. “MR39758, escorting the new head of medicine.” You tried to look deserving, though you had won that title by saving a high ranking officer on the field only a few weeks back. You wouldn’t be operating or doing any medical procedures, but you were now intrusted to oversee those that would.

     The two stepped aside and with a few steps, you were in the Control Center. You took a second to admire all the uniformed workers, tapping away at illuminated panels and whispering hushed commands into their headsets. Starkiller was a well oiled machine, indeed. After a sharp left, you were now in a corridor, with enormous offices branching off of it. MR39758 stopped at a terminal, opening one of the doors with a nod in your direction, and with a smile, you crossed through the doorway.

     At first, you only saw the room: monochromatic and minimalistic, but as you refocused, all you could see was him. _Commander Kylo Ren_. He stood tall, far taller than the average man, with leather covered fists at his sides. Black robes and leather covered him in entirety. His robes swished as he turned to face you. His helmet glistened in silver bands around the eyes. He was massive and menacing. It was no wonder that he intimidated nearly everyone the met him.

     You gulped, trying to moisten your dry mouth. “Commander Ren, it is an honor to-” You were cut short by a smacking fist colliding with the table that separated you.

     “The others might be enamored with your little tale of luck and timing, but make no mistake, you will never have my respect until you prove your worth to the Order. The last head of medicine didn’t impress me, and they were more than qualified. What makes you think you’ll do any better?” His voice was synthesized by his helmet but resignated with such power that it shook you to your core. You couldn’t decide what you wanted more, to cry, or run as far away as possible. Yes, you had gotten this job by luck and timing, but you also knew what you were doing. You had managed an entire clinic back home, but the order hadn’t recognized that experience, so you started as a grunt worker in the Order, determined to work your way up. Unfortunately, very few knew about your prior experience, or even cared.

     Before you could finish your thoughts you felt a burning around the inside of your scalp. You could feel the sweat beading around your forehead. You timidly reached a hand up in hopes of assuaging the pain. It was growing exceedingly difficult to focus but you managed to form a short reply. “I have worked around patients starting from an early age.” You paused to take a deep breath, blinking hard. “I worked my way up in the Order because I know this is a cause worth fighting for.” _Because your brother had devoted his life to the Order, and the resistance took him from you._ The edges of your vision darkened as the Commander took two long strides around the table, getting uncomfortably close to you. You struggled to keep your composure but you managed to straighten your spine and hold your hands together at the small of your back. Your head was swimming. You dared to look up into the visor of his helmet, seemingly igniting a whole new wave of pain burning through your head. Your eyes welled as the pain grew unbearable.

     “ _Get out_ ”, was all that came from the Commander as he spun again in a blur of black, his voice raspy with exasperation. “Don’t squander the gift you’ve been given, and know that I can dispose of you at any time.” With a flick, the door flung open and just as suddenly, your head cleared. You hustled to get out of that office, and you hoped to never step foot in it again.


	2. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot and some new characters. You get your second encounter with the Commander, as well. Get ready to start your assignment in chapter 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! This is almost twice as long as the first chapter and I think this is a much better size. I've already stared chapter 3 as well so stay toned for that soon. Thank you so much for the feedback and kudos~! I really appreciate it and I'm so happy people like the story so far! Hope you like this chapter as well!
> 
> This chapter's song is: When Can I See You Again-Owl City

 

**Charmed**

 

* * *

 

 

     Your head was still swimming from the series of strange events that had happened since your arrival to Starkiller, only hours before. With a deep sigh, you unlocked the terminal to the room you were told was yours. Some of the stress lifted off your shoulders as the large doors retracted open to reveal your new quarters. This was far bigger and far more impressive than you had anticipated. With a step through the door, you were in a seating area. The space was fairly bare, since all your possessions could have fit into this one room. You smiled at your bright, colorful rug, remembering that your mother and the other women from your village had sat around an entire summer one year, knotting it just for you. It matched almost everything you had: bright colors with designs of gold and silver. Your style certainly wouldn’t be seen many other places around the base, if at all, but it reminded you of the warm desert nights and rich culture of home.

     Your thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed meow coming from down the hallway. There were three doors branching off, so you followed the sound to the door on the left. Sure enough, upon opening the door, you were greeted by a scruffy, black ball of fur. “Aster! How did you get out?” You said with annoyance that was drowned out by all the love you had for your furry companion. Glancing over, you saw that he had weaseled his way out of the bag, with the zipper only half undone and a tuft of black fur dangling from where he must’ve gotten caught. With a smirk at the fluffball that was excitedly prancing around the room, you moved to unpack your other bag, having to dodge the loving headbutts you were getting along the way. Taking out the picture of your family, you placed it on the dresser beside your bed. It was the only picture you had left of your brother, Darren.

     You smiled, blinking back the tears that threatened to escape from the corners of your eyes. Darren had been only 19 years old when he left home to join the First Order. A recruiter had offered him a position because his exceptional knowledge of spacecraft. He had been obsessed with any flying machine as long as you could remember, spending hours over books and diagrams he had managed to scavenge. The Order told your parents he would be working on a special project, and would be a great asset to the First Order. They had been so proud of him, but you remember crying your eyes out for days. You were only 10 at the time, and your only brother was leaving you for who knew how long.

     He came back for a few holidays every year, bringing you back a present every time. His stories about the First Order had mesmerized you. At a young age, you already knew you wanted to join the Order and fight alongside your big brother, even though he had protested more and more as time went on. The stories seemed to get more serious and his attitude had hardened with each passing year. But, when Darren was supposed to come home for his 24th birthday, you got a visit from an officer of the First Order instead. With hat in hand, the officer had informed your family that a team of Resistance thugs had infiltrated the base where Darren was stationed. They had successfully captured your brother, and stolen the project he was working on. The Order was informed that Darren had been killed, and the project destroyed.

      _I will help the order in any way I can, and they will crush the resistance, big brother. I will never forgive them, and I will never forget you._

     A tiny, rough tongue was licking the tears off your face and you were grounded back to reality. You patted Aster’s head, got up, and continued unpacking your things. You almost had all your clothes organized in your dresser, when you were alerted of someone at the door. As swiftly as you could, you hustled to the door.

     “Howdy, Stranger. Fancy meeting you here.” The person at the door greeted you before your brain could process who was standing in front of you. _Terra_. She had worked in the clinic with you back home. You remembered when she joined the order, telling you it was a way to see new places. Not only was she adventurous, but she was tall, dark, and beautiful. You had always been a little jealous of Terra’s exotic beauty and aptitude at the clinic, but she had been the best friend you’d ever had. As soon as you had formed a reply, Terra’s arms curled around you in a warm embrace.

     “What a wonderful surprise!” You said, taking a step back to take another look at your friend. Her thick, dark hair was cropped at the shoulders, framing her face and she seemed even taller than you remembered. She wore a Medbay uniform, similar to the one you had been issued.

     “A little birdie told me we were getting a new Head of Medicine, and when I saw the name, I had to see you with my own eyes.” Her smile was infectious as she stepped inside. “Well who do we have here?” Squatting down to the floor, she held out a hand to Aster, who cautiously sniffed her.

     “This is Aster, well Asteroid, but Aster for short.” You said as you both giggled. “He’s not one for strangers, but he should warm up to you soon enough.” Aster wound nervously around your feet, assessing the newcomer.

     “Well it's a pleasure, Aster” Terra said with a goofy bow. You both erupted with laughter. It was great to have a friend on Starkiller, and it certainly helped that Terra would be with you in the Medbay as well. “Hey, it’s almost time for dinner, why don’t we head over together. We can catch up over some grub.”

     “Of course!” With your agreement, you both turned to leave into the hall. As you walked together, almost everyone greeted Terra, which didn’t leave you much time to talk. _She must be really popular here_. As the thought came to your head, another person greeted Terra, but this time, they stopped to say more.

     “Hey, Terra! Are you going to introduce me to your beautiful friend?” He said with a wink in your direction. He was about your age and was also in a Medbay uniform. You turned to Terra with embarrassment welling in your cheeks.

     “Hi, Wallace. This is my friend from back home, we knew each other before we joined the Order.” She went on to give your name and tell you that Wallace worked alongside her in the Medbay.

     “Charmed.” Wallace caught you off guard, grabbing your hand, and planting a gentle kiss between your knuckles.

     “Oh! Did I forget to mention that she is also the new Head of Medicine? Silly me.” Terra tried to stifle a giggle as Wallace stammered.

     “My mistake, Miss. I would never dream of making my superior ranking officer uncomfortable.” He shot Terra a glare with his dark, steel eyes. You could barely make out the blush that began to pool in his cheeks through his olive-toned skin. He tucked his hands behind his back and straightened, trying to regain some professionalism.

     “Oh, relax, Wallace. It's not like she’s Commander Ren.” Her laughter covered the sharp inhale you took at that name. Your mind flashed back to earlier in the day when you had met with the commander. You shook off the though with a shiver. “Anyway, we are heading to get some food if you’d like to join us.” Your stomach audibly growled at the thought of food. Time must’ve gotten away from you because you forgot to have lunch. Terra laughed again, accompanied by Wallace and yourself.

     “I just ate, but I’ll catch you tomorrow at breakfast.” He said, rubbing his neck in an attempt to brush off the remainder of his embarrassment, and continued down the hall.

     “He’s a total flirt, but he’s a good guy.” Terra resumed walking to the mess hall and you followed. You reached it soon after, to find it bustling with hundreds of people. It was loud but surprisingly clean. You filed into the line and Terra introduced you to a few more people you would be seeing again tomorrow in the Medbay. They were serving some sort of pasta with a green sauce and boiled vegetables. After you both grabbed your food, you sat across from each other at an empty table.

     “So, how was your first day at Starkiller? Is it everything you imagined?” Terra’s innocent question caused a frown to grow across your face. She must’ve picked up on your change of demeanor. “Did something happen?” Concern was building in her voice, “or are you that upset to see me again?”

     Her last comment sent laughter bubbling out from deep in your core. You had missed her and her sense of humor. “Can we talk about it later? I want to enjoy my green mystery pasta.” You looked at your food and grimaced, sending you both into laughter again. The two of you ate and chatted about your lives since you had parted ways a few years back. She had worked her way through the medical field in the First Order, impressing the right people along the way, and eventually landing her job here. You told her about working your way up and the story of saving the officer that helped you become the Head of Medicine. You finished up, putting your trays away, and leaving the Mess Hall.

     “Hey, I bet I could sneak us out some desserts from the Executive Mess Hall.” You grinned as Terra looked at you in astonishment.

     “Anything would be better than the pudding they try to pass off as dessert here.” She pointed back at where you had just eaten and stuck out her tongue in disgust. You made your way down the hall together as you daydreamed about what desserts you might be able to get. Your stomach rumbled loudly again, causing Terra to chuckle.

     As you were about to cross into the Mess Hall, you looked back at Terra. “Give me 5.” You winked and walked over to a counter, asking for two servings of a chocolate cake they had on display. As you waited for someone to gather your desserts, your forehead began to sweat, and you noticed a familiar heat brewing in your skull. You wiped your face with the back of your hand as someone pushed your bagged order onto the counter. You jumped up, snatching the bag. Turning to leave, you found a familiar silhouette seated by the doorway. _Kylo Ren_. Meeting gazes with the visor of his helmet, your vision blurred and you found yourself gasping to get oxygen. He shook you by exclaiming your last name in recognition, as you passed  the table with his posse of troopers and General Hux. Hux seemed interested at putting a face to the name as he glanced in your direction. You found you couldn’t find the words to speak so you nodded to show respect. Once you had fully passed the group, your head cleared just enough and hightailed it out of the room. By the time you were back with Terra, your mind had returned to normal.

     She looked at your sweaty face with confusion and curiosity. “It looks like you saw a ghost. What happened?”

     You tried to show a sincere grin to prove you were fine. “I was just getting us some chocolate cake when I saw Commander Ren. The guy’s a total headache, literally.” As you said the words your eyes met Terra’s face, which was slowly contorting in what you could only assume was some level of fear.

     “You ought to watch what you say, (L/N). You wouldn’t want your first day to be your last.” A synthesised voice came from right behind you. _Shit_. You turned in horror to face the entire group, including Commander Ren. Hux seemed to be smirking at the misfortune you were experiencing.

     Your eyes hit the floor. “I-I’m sorry Commander. I seem to be having a strain of headaches today. I will have it checked out first thing tomorrow.” You tried to make your stupid joke of a comment seem less like an insult and more like the pun you intended.

     Without a response, the group made their way down the corridor, luckily, the opposite direction from your room. “Just my luck.” Your shoulders slumped as Terra put an arm around you to comfort you. “Let’s go back to my room so I can drown myself in chocolate.” Terra seemed eager to oblige.

     Once you were seated on your plush chair, you pulled out the desserts. Terra took hers and sat on your rug, legs crossed. “So are you going to tell me what other crap you got yourself into today?” Terra mocked you, shoving a large bite of cake into her mouth and making a hand motion for you to spill your beans. You told her about meeting the Commander earlier, and the migraines you were having.

     “Hmm.” She finished swallowing and met your gaze. “I wonder if it’s something to do with him. I heard he can use the force to read people’s minds. Maybe that’s the feeling of him trying to get into your head.” Your mouth dropped open, but her somewhat ridiculous idea could make some sense. It only happened when he was around, and when he lost interest, it stopped. You sat back into your chair, looking at the wall in front of you. “I mean it could be the travel too. Just rest and stay hydrated.” Your muscles loosened as you relaxed. Regardless, you’d try to avoid him and just do your job.

     “Will do.” You said with a smile that you were sure was half brown from all the chocolate. Terra tried to stifle a laugh and snorted, sending you both into fits. After you’d taken a safe number of deep breaths, you decided to try and get some good old gossip. “So, have you mesmerized anyone with your charms yet? Are you even allowed to see anyone on base?”

     Swallowing and clearing her throat she readied her reply. “Well, Wallace has been after me for months, but I think half the base could say the same.” She laughed, holding her fork to her lips. “There is someone, but it’s just a crush at this point. You’ll meet them tomorrow in the Medbay.” Her eyes twinkled and you could tell that she must really like this mystery person.

     A wailing alarm startled you. “Shit.” Terra was already thumbing through something on her datapad and getting up. “I have to go, there’s an emergency in the Medbay.”

     “I’ll clean up here and see you tomorrow!” You yelled to her as she was already halfway out the door. You technically didn’t start your assignment until tomorrow so this wasn’t your burden to carry. You put away your garbage in your fucking garbage can and sat back down in your chair to read and pet Aster. Tomorrow was a big day, so you wanted to turn in early, and get up with enough time to be extra prepared. Before you knew it you had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 3, which should be out in about a week. Thank you so very much for reading! And if you have any corrections, comments, or suggestions, please let me know~!


	3. What the Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, another run-in with Commander Ren will leave you breathless, but not in the good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far! As always, feel free to comment with suggestions or whatever you'd like. Stay tuned for smut in chapter 5/6. I haven't started 4 yet so it might take a little longer to get up. Also, this holiday has me all messed up so hopefully my brain will be back to normal this week haha.

**What the Fuck**

 

* * *

 

 

     You awoke to your datapad alarm. Letting out a long yawn, you made your way across the hall and into the bathroom. You jumped in of the shower, and after making sure you were throughly clean, you wrapped yourself in your towel. Once you were dry, you tried to tame your hair, which seemed to have gained a mind of its own. Drool dripped from your mouth as you brushed your teeth, trying to get every nook and cranny.  _ Today was a big day, if not the biggest day. _

     Aster pawed at your feet as you put on some mascara and your favorite lipstick. All you needed now was your uniform. You skipped over to you room, and dressed in front of your full length mirror. Once you were finished, you kissed Aster and left down the hall on your way to the Medbay, half an hour early, in fact.

     “I was just about to make sure you weren’t still asleep.” Terra’s voice came from behind you. She knew all too well how you were always late to everything. Catching up to you, she looped your arm in hers and you made your way to the Medbay.

     “Well if it isn’t the two most beautiful women on Starkiller.” Wallace greeted you, turning away from his terminal, as you walked into the Medbay. It was an impressive set up, far more advanced than anything you had seen in the clinic back home. Workers were saluting and offering welcomes as you passed by. 

     “Keep it in your pants, Wallace.” A few snickers could be heard from around the room at Terra’s comment. It seemed Wallace really did have a reputation. You smiled and greeted Wallace and a few of the workers you recognized from the mess hall the night before. 

     The loud thumps of heavy boots broke your train of thought. Commander Ren, accompanied by General Hux and a posse of Stormtroopers, made their way down the hall and into the Medbay. “We thought it best to check up on the new Head of Medicine on their first day.” Hux made his way over to your position as he spoke. The entire Medbay seemed to salute in unison. 

     “Thank you, Sir. However, I just arrived and I’m not even on schedule for another 20 minutes-” You were interrupted mid-salute by the menacing, cloaked figure.

     “Meet me in your office.” His robes whipped in a swirl of black as he turned and marched into your office.  _ Really?! Can’t I have one day without getting my ass chewed.  _ You quickly left the group, nearly running to keep up with Commander Ren. You both turned into your new office. 

     As the doors closed behind you, he turned to you and spoke. “Why can’t I hear you?” 

     Your mind was drowning, trying to find a reply in the sea of confusion you had just been placed into.  _ What the fuck? Is he deaf or something?  _

     “Are you a spy? Or some sort of deviant?” He raised his arm, parallel to the floor, with his hand in a claw directed toward you. You felt pressure building around your neck. Groping at the hand that wasn’t really there, you began gasping for air. 

     “What the f-fuck are you t-talking about?” You stuttered, trying to get enough breath to say the words. The endorphins flooding your body removed any filter you had over your language. Once you’d finished your sentence, your head immediately was set aflame. This wasn’t the slow build of a migraine that you’d had before. This was  _ him. _ He was doing this, urgently searching for a way into your mind. Between the choking and the pain, you were seconds away from blacking out. “P-please.” You paused for breath. “S-stop.” Tears were running down your cheeks as you reached out to him, pleading for mercy. 

     He released you, sending you crashing to the floor, heaving in as much air as you could. A large, leather covered hand grabbed your arm, pulling you over to a chair. You slowly regained your sight, looking him straight in the eyes, well, where his eyes were behind his helmet. “I don’t know why. If I could stop, I would. Why would I want this?” Your voice cracked as second wave of tears pooled, about to overflow. 

     “I’m…” Almost a minute passed before he looked back up at you, meeting your eyes after seemingly examining the floor. “Sorry.” He spat like it pained him to say it. In another vortex of black he had turned and was almost at the door. “I’ll leave you to your work.” His tone was far softer than you had ever heard it before, but still carried as a command. He left and the doors closed behind him. You rushed to peek through the blinds covering the window. Commander Ren, along with his group, were already making their way out of the Medbay. You grabbed a tissue, and brushed off your face.  _ What the fuck.  _ You stared into the distance for a moment, trying to evaluate what had just happened. 

     A ding brought you out of your  _ [storm] _ stooper. You grabbed the datapad on your desk, finding that a number of soldiers had been injured and were on their way up from transport. You brush yourself off and made your way back into the Medbay. 

     Terra made a worried face at you, leaving her terminal and making her way over to you. “You okay?” She whispered into your ear as she pretended to be showing you something on her datapad.

     “Yea.” You sighed, wiping under your eyes, trying to make sure your mascara didn’t run. “I just got an alert. We are gunna have our work cut out for us today.” You successfully changed the subject, showing Terra your datapad with the report that showed they were in for a full day of surgeries and medications. 

     “Ugh. No lunch for us, I guess.” Terra pouted, returning to her terminal to prepare for the day. 

  
\---  
  


     You had just finished eating with Terra, Wallace, and some of the others from the Medbay. As you made your way back through the halls, Terra finished her story about the trooper she had worked on today. “So, this poor son of a bitch was shaking out of his boots when I told him he was going to need an injection in his elbow. It was just a simple steroid blend that would let him regain full movement of the joint. Anyways, he’s already tearing up, and when I pulled out the syringe, he passed out cold. He didn’t wake up for a good thirty minutes, so it was long over with by then. I can’t believe these guys can stare a gun down the shaft but can’t take a tiny injection.”

     “Its called the barrel, not the shaft.” Wallace corrected Terra, sending the whole group into an uproar. “Maybe the base is a better place for you than in the field.”

     “Aw shut up. I could take you with my bare fists.” Terra comically jumps in front of Wallace, fists up ready to fight. 

     “Wow, Terra. I didn’t know you liked it rough.” Wallace winked at her, with a cheesy smirk. 

     “Yeah, yeah. We all know you like it anyway you can smooth talk it.” Terra had reached her room already and was unlocking the door with the terminal. “Hey, (F/N). You wanna stay and chat. Maybe you can tell me about what happened earlier?” Her expression was friendly but you could hear in her tone that this was a rather forceful hint.

     “Sorry, Ter. I gotta finish up some logs in the office. How about I meet you for breakfast tomorrow? You said with an over the top dose of sarcastic disappointment.

     “Fine.” She eyed you, pointing at her eyes and then to you. “But I’m watching you, (L/N).” You both laughed and you made your way back to your office; you really did have logs to finish before tomorrow.

     The minutes seemed to fly by as you completed nearly all of your work. You heard a faint sound, coming from outside. You got up and peaked through your window. There was someone there. A tall guy, around your age, with dark hair and simple but casual clothes on. He seemed to be rummaging through some drawers.

     “Excuse me. May I help you find something?” You approached him; he didn’t seem threatening. He stammered back, clearly shocked to hear your voice.

     “U-um” he stuttered, “I was just looking for a bandage.” He turned back, aiming to resume his search, when you noticed his hand.

     You instinctively grabbed it, examining the gash down his thumb. He winced, but you couldn’t quite tell if it was from pain or your touch. “Sorry.” You looked at him, trying to assess his mood. “Um, you’re going to need stitches for it to heal correctly.” He grimaced, yanking his hand back. “It shouldn’t hurt very much at all. I could have someone else do it if you aren’t comfortable with me-”

     He cut you off. “It's fine.” He cautiously offered his hand back to you. “T-thank you.” His words were sharply delivered, but you could tell he meant them. 

     Taking out the supplies you’d need, you resolved to make conversation. “Well, since you don’t know me, let me introduce myself. I’m (F+L/N), and I’m the new Head of Medicine.” You looked over to him, smiling and leaving him an opportunity to do the same. A good minute of awkward silence passed before he got the hint. You had already resumed your task, prepping his wound and treating it with gel. 

     “I’m-” he trailed off until you looked up, meeting his gaze. “You can call me Ben.” He was starting to blush. You felt bad for making him nervous as he turned away from you. 

     “Well, Ben, if you need anything else from the Medbay, just let me know.” With a wink, you gently guided his hand back to him. Examining it, he seemed astonished that you had already completed the stitches. “I work fast.” You said with an awkward giggle.  _ Great, (L/N), nothing like awkward soup with a side of double entendre.  _ You got up shakily after kneeling of the hard, tile floor. You wobbled but a strong arm steadied you. 

     “You should be more careful.”  _ Good going, Captain Obvious.  _ He was already walking out of the Medbay by the time you turned around. “T-thank you, Miss (L/N).” He turned quickly to leave, but not before you could catch the beginnings of a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. 

     You tidied up and made your way back to your room. Aster eagerly welcomed you, as you made your way to the kitchen for a snack. You sat down, reading a book on your datapad until you passed out with your face on the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend helps me edit these and she made the {stormstooper} joke. It was too good to leave out so I added it it. Also, let me know how you guys are feeling about Terra and Wallace. I hope to introduce a couple new characters in the next couple chapters too.   
> Anyways, thank you so, so much for reading/commenting/kudoing! I've been having a blast writing this so far and it's been wonderful having the input and words of encouragement from you guys. Hope you all are doing fabulously and I'll see you with chapter 4~!


End file.
